Midnight on the town
by Ammoniac
Summary: A midnight visit to the club brings unexpected spoils.


Disclaimer: Don't own the game or anything else mentioned except for Midnight and the story.   
  


-------

  
  
Midnight entered the club in her skimpy outfit, a short black leather skirt, high heels and a black vest with nothing underneath. She was a dark one, an elven metavariant. Midnight looked quite much like a normal elf, long and slender with pointed ears and a pretty face. What revealed her as a dark one was the black color of her skin of which she was very proud.  
  
She checked the room for corporate suit people and spotted a couple of them. Midnight sat at a table near one of them,ordered a drink, a blue angel, and looked around. After a bit she fixed her eyes on the suit sitting near her table. He looked very sleek with his black Armani suit. His dark hair was just right in its place and his features were very pleasant. The suit noted her gaze and smiled in response. Midnight smiled back at him coyly and turned her eyes away, but soon turned them back. He straightened his tie and brushed his hair with his hand. Then he stood up and walked to Midnight's table.   
  
"Excuse me, miss. I couldn't help but notice you watching me from here. Is there something wrong with the way I look?" he asked with a slight smile. She smiled shyly again and said:  
  
"I am sorry. Did I insult you?"  
  
"Oh, of course not", he laughed. "I was just wondering if I looked funny."  
  
"You don't. I am sorry for staring", she said and stood up to leave.  
  
"Please don't go. I want to talk to you."  
  
"Oh, alright then", she said and smiled. Midnight seemed to notice something near the entrance of the club. "On second thought, let's dance instead", she said and drunk the rest of her blue angel.  
  
"Certainly", he answered and gave her his hand and led her to the dancefloor.   
  
"My ex just arrived so I thought it would be better if we try to lose ourselves in the crowd", she yelled over at him. He nodded and smiled.   
  
"Former girl - and boy - friends can be a hassle sometimes", the suit shouted back over the loud beat of the music.  
  
"I don't usually have problems with them but this one is just pesky about getting back together with me. He was very clingy when we were together. I don't know what I saw in him." Then the song ended and soon after another one started though it had a rather slow beat. "Frag, he is coming this way", Midnight hissed. She pulled the suit very close to him so he could feel her trained body pressing against him. "Just stay there and dance. Maybe he will pass us." The beat of the song started to accelerate along with the suit's heartbeat. Their dance became more and more heated. Midnight could feel a bulge against her stomach and smiled. After the song was over she disentangled herself only enough to pull the suit's lips to hers. Midnight kissed the surprised suit very passionately.  
  
"I am sorry about that. The ex I mentioned was watching us and I thought that might piss him off enough so he would leave", she said and peered around. "And it seems to have worked", she concluded sounding satisfied. Another song was gearing up with a spoken intro from some old movie.  
  
"So it was just because of that you kissed me?" the suit asked.  
  
"Well", she started with a wicked grin, "perhaps not just because of that." He smiled back at him. The song started on full blast and Midnight and the suit started their passionate dance again. During middle part of the song she whispered to his ear:  
  
"Why don't you and I retire to somewhere where it's more.... private?" and nibbled his earlobe.   
  
"Well, I'm supposed to meet a client here...". he tried to say, but Midnight's strong kiss cut him off.  
  
"Let's go", she said and led him out of the club. The suit waved his bodyguards to follow.  
  


----------

  
  
Out on the streets Midnight pulled the suit from his tie smiling heartily. The bodyguards followed them.  
  
"Who are your friends?" she asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, darling but my bodyguards need to pat you down for guns before we can go anywhere. Company procedures you know", the suit said.  
  
"Sure. I've got nothing to hide. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't hide anything underneath these clothes", she smirked. One of the three grim bodyguards stepped up to Midnight and patted him up and down. He then produced some sort of a handheld scanner from the pockets of his jacket and scanned Midnight. After that he turned towards the suit and nodded.  
  
"Okay then... I don't believe I know your name", the suit said slightly surprised.  
  
"It is Evelyn", she said with yet another smile.  
  
"Hello, Evelyn, I am Mark", he said with a wide smile. She laughed slightly and kissed him. Then they started to walk again with the bodyguards following in their wake.  
  


----------

  
  
They stepped around the corner and suddenly Midnight exploded into action. She turned around with incredible speed, jumped into the air and kicked one of the bodyguards in his jaw while knocking the suit down with her elbow. Even the bodyguards couldn't respond fast enough with their cyber addons to stop the dark elf. The other of the two bodyguards left pulled out an Ares Predator pistol from his side pocket and aimed at Midnight, but she hit the man in his arm and the pistol dropped to the ground. The third bodyguard flipped out his cyber blades .in the backside of his hands. He slashed at Midnight who barely dodged the hit. She hit the spur guy in the groin with her fist and kicked the other one in the elbow. The spur guy fell down to the ground, but he slashed three bloody stripes in Midnight's shoulder before she had time to dodge. The other bodyguard grabbed her arm with his good hand but she elbowed him into the face and kicked him in the knee sending him sprawling into the ground.   
  
The first bodyguard had got up already and was reaching for his pistol. She rolled away from him and grabbed the Predator from the ground. Midnight came up into a kneeling position pointing the gun at the bodyguards. In a microsecond the smartlink cybermod connected with the gun's integral smartlink. He fired two shots at the standing bodyguard, the other striking his shoulder and the other his wrist turning his hand into a bloody pulp. The bullet went right through the wrist and struck the bodyguard's abdomen but the kevlar lined clothing seemed to stop it. The bodyguard's pistol clattered to the ground.  
  
"Halt! Or he gets it", she said pointing the gun at the still stunned suit. The bodyguards froze on their tracks. Then she grabbed the suit by his jacket and pushed him into the backseat of an Eurocar Westwind that had just arrived on the scene. She climbed in after the suit. Then the car drove away leaving the guards dumbfound in the street.   
  
---------------------  
  
Author's comments: A slightly edited version of something I wrote for school some five, six years back. Reviews very welcome. 


End file.
